Confidence and Confessions
by MortalMarquess
Summary: Mari wants Adrien. Does he want her? It starts with a evening at a party, where it ends is up to them Smut, Sin, Lemons.
1. Confidence by the bottle

This is my first Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic. Hope you guys like it. There is some fluff, with eventual smut/sin. So if your not into that, then your not gonna like this.

I do not own any of the Miraculous Ladybug characters, I am simply a fan playing around with the world created by Zagtoon.

Any reviews/comments are welcome, anyway hope you enjoy! ~MortalMarquess~

"Come on Marinette, if you don't hurry we are going to be late" Alya called out from downstairs. I was trying to move as fast as I could, honestly. I just couldn't decide what to wear. Earlier that day at school, Nino had announced he was having an impromptu party as his folks were going away for the weekend.

So naturally, being teenagers, we are going over with drinks and to par-tay. It was the final year of school and there hadn't always been time to celebrate. What with all the akuma attacks and our exams coming up there never seemed time to just let loose.

The other students seemed more relaxed, but they weren't a superhero like myself. Since being ladybug I had become so much more confident, but not to mention more athletic. So here I was, running 20 minute late, trying to find an outfit that I was happy with.

Usually, I just wore my normal attire, casual top and my favourite pink cropped pants. Tonight, I wanted to look different. I had been out shopping with Alya a few weeks ago and picked out a few new pieces for my wardrobe. As I looked down at my appearance did a quick twirl, I think I was finally happy with my choice. A black playsuit, that came up high to my neck. From the breast up it was lace, and the whole outfit stopped well above my knee. Much shorter than my parents would normally approve, but I wasn't their little girl now. Besides, lucky for me they were also away for the weekend, at a bakers conference.

Parties never happened at my house when my parents went away, because we lived above the bakery, they had a strict no party policy. I suppose I had to agree, it didn't look good for business to have drunk teenagers everywhere.

I tied up a simple black sandal on my foot and looked again once more into my mirror, my hair high up in a ballerina bun instead of my usual bluenette pigtails and I was ready to go. Grabbing my clutch on the way out along with a spritz of my favourite jasmine perfume.

"Damn girl, you look great!" Alya called out.

I smiled and played along, doing a little twirl like I had done upstairs. "You think so?"

"I know so, The boys are going to go crazy! And I must say your make up looks so on point!"

Blushing slightly, "You don't think its too much?"

Before Alya had been waiting for me, I played around with a few new makeup techniques I had seen. YouTube tutorials really are the best thing ever, I would never have been able to create such a perfect eyeliner.

I closed my eyes and Alya looked at what I tried out. "Not to much at all, and that red lip is perfect!"

With my confidence in check, my best friend looking equally as fabulous in a red dress and possibly the cutest sandals I had ever seen, we locked up the bakery and jumped in the uber to head to Nino's.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Nino's. In all the years I had known him I had never been to his house..

Not that I took much notice of the house, as we arrived so did someone else.

"You, you didn't tell me, me Adrien would be coming" I stuttered to Alya.

Laughing it off, Alya responded with a cheeky smile. "Well, me and Nino weren't too sure. It was a fifty-fifty chance, besides is you knew he was coming, would you have worn your outfit?"

"No!" I said perhaps a little too loud, drawing the attention from a few more people that I would have liked.

"Relax girl" as she clapped me over the shoulder and we started walking into the house. "You look great, I look great, its gonna be great. Besides, I thought perhaps a little liquid luck wouldn't go astray?"

Out of her bag, Alya produced a bottle of vodka. Shaking it around, possibly more than she should have. Her excitement was contagious, as I smiled in response and we walked hand in hand through the doors.

"Wow" I exclaimed, as I looked around the room. "There are way more people here that I thought"

Alya just shrugged "Yeah, it got blown out of proportion a bit. Some kids from the next school over caught wind of it and you know there is that guy who likes to say he is the best DJ" I nodded in response, still scanning the room. "So, Nino challenged him to a battle. It happens around 10pm, lets hope Nino wins, otherwise I might have to cheer him up"

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind" I added slyly to her.

"Not one bit, why do you think I wore this?" she beamed as she wiggled her hips in her outfit.

Laughing in response, "Well I'm off to find some glasses and something to mix this vodka with, any suggestions?"

She thought for a moment, "Orange juice, I better go say to Nino. Meet you back here in a bit?"

"Deal".

I left Alya and walked through the house, it really was beautiful. Nino's parents had great taste, it wasn't as expensive as Adrien's house but it was definitely more of a home. Weaving my way through the house, I managed to find the kitchen, at the back overlooking the back deck.

"Hey Ivan, Mylene"

They looked up from the bench, where they were currently pouring shots.

"Yay Marinette, you made it!" Mylene beamed. "Would you like a drink?"

"Love one" I smiled back.

After making small talk, I drank my drink, found the two glasses I was looking for and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"Thank you for the drink guys, I really must go find Alya though, she is waiting for these!" as I clinked the glasses together.

"Come back later!" Mylene called as I walked off. Before I had even turned the corner, Ivan pulled her in for a kiss.

I sighed, how cute they were! I wish I had someone to look at me the way Ivan looked at Mylene.

Oh well, that was a problem for another time, I was here to enjoy myself.

I'm not sure how much time passed from when I left Ivan and Mylene to now, all I know was that there were a lot of people crammed into a lounge room, 2 DJ tables, lots of music, so much to drink and dancing.

I hadn't this much fun in a long time, but my feet were starting to ache from standing up so I excused myself from Alya, Rose and Juleka and went to find somewhere to sit down.

Making my way through the crowd was an effort in itself, finally I found a vacant chair outside next to the bar area. The best part about school parties, is that you generally know everyone. However, with the other school being here, I didn't know many of the people surrounding me.

Taking my phone out of my clutch, I saw I had a message.

"Hanging out with all your friends?"

It was from a number I didn't know.

"Sorry, who is this? I don't have your number saved." I looked around, and no one seemed to have noticed me sitting her by myself.

"You look very pretty tonight. I like your hair up like that."

"Thanks, but I still don't know who this is?"

"Never mind. Perhaps by the end of the night, you will be able to work it out"

I was absolutely stumped. Who was this? Well I wasn't going to work it out sitting her, and besides it seemed fun. Standing up, I walked back inside and went to find Alya. Stopping to get myself another drink on the way.

The vibe had changed since I left earlier, the music if possible was even louder. I had missed it. Nino had won the DJ Battle.

The other DJ was starting to pack up his gear, glancing down at my watch I could hardly believe it was nearly 12am! Where had the time gone already.

Bumping into a few people on the way, I finally found Alya. But just as I got to her, she walked away and had wrapped her arms around Nino's neck congratulating him.

Turning on my heel, I slightly lost my footing. Slipping, before someone caught me.

"Adrien" I gasped.

"Hey Marinette" he smiled at me, as he helped me on my feet.

I think he said something else to me, but I couldn't hear him over the music. Squinting at him, I pulled myself up to his ear and called out "I can't hear you?"

Still smiling, he took my hand and lead me through the crowd of people. I followed happily as we made our way towards to front of the house, it was much quieter here with the doors closed off.

"Thankyou" I said to him, as I slumped down onto the couch.

"For what?"

"Catching me. I think I have had more to drink, that I planned."

He laughed at that. "It looks like it. You don't usually drink, do you?"

"Yes!" I said perhaps a little too loudly, as I stared at him. "Your so beautiful"

"Pardon?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow up at me, the smile still lazily on his lips.

"Um, did I say that out loud?" his response, laughter. "Oh God. Never mind. Yes I do drink, just not perhaps this much"

Before I knew it I had started babbling on and on. Adrien just sat their and listened though. Oh he was so nice, I thought to myself. So caring, and handsome and just perfect.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked boldly, interrupting him as he started to tell me how his latest photo shoot went.

Clearly, he was taken aback by what I said, because he shifted in his seat. "I do like you Marinette"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like you as a friend" I responded drunkenly. "I like you like Mylene likes Ivan. Like, Nino likes Alya"

He moved closer to me on the couch. "Do you think its ok to like more than one person?

"I don't know. I suppose It's possible to like more than one person at a time, but."

Before I could finish my sentence, Nino and Alya came bounding in. "Hey there you guys are! We are doing shots do you want to come?"

I stood up quickly, "Come on Adrien. Let's do shots!" I didn't want to hear the rest he had to say, he had his chance to make his move and he didn't take it. But then again, neither did I really.

Following behind Nino, I noticed that a bit of the party had dwindled down, most of the other school groups had left once their DJ had lost. It seemed only really our class was left, which didn't bother me at all. I sat down on the lounge, Alya on one side and Rose on the other. Just as Alya piped up.

"OMG do you remember years ago we used to play spin the bottle?"as she started pouring a line of drinks.

"We are to old for that now Alya" Juleka told her, as she sat down, taking a drink for herself

"True, but we aren't to old for truth or dare" she responded back at her.

I was glad to be sitting down, the drinks were starting to really hit me, but before I knew It called out "Ok me first. Alix. Truth or Dare"

She looked at me, uneasily. "Dare" she whispered.

"I dare you to have 2 shots, of whatever it is that Ivan is drinking"

The game continued, until finally it was my turn. It was Juleka who asked me "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" I said confidently. Most of the dares at this point, had been to drink shots, or kiss their partner. So it seemed a safe bet for shots at this point.

"I dare you to do body shots off Adrien!" she said giggling the entire time.

I looked at Adrien who shrugged. Lifting his shirt off and lying on the floor wearing only his jeans.

"Wow" I said aloud, the group bursting in to laughter.

Bringing my palm to my face, I sat down on the floor next to Adrien. Alya came over and lined the shots up across his rock-hard stomach. One glass went on his chest, the next positioned 3 cms further, and the last just above his pants.

I frowned at her, and she smiled encouragingly. Nino came over and poured vodka into the shot glasses. Straight VODKA, omg that was going to burn. If my cheeks didn't burn red with embarrassment first that was.

I placed my hands on the floor and leant down. The first shot done, no worries just Adrien's chest no big deal. The group cheered me on, feeling more and more confident I moved down, second shot was a bit more awkward, it burned more on the way down. More cheers erupted from our friends. I either had to thank Juleka or have a go at her at this point I wasn't to sure.

The third shot was harder to get to. It was so close to his private parts, and I didn't want to be in appropriate. I tried to shuffle around to get closer, but I couldn't seem to reach over enough. Ignoring the laughter from the group, I felt Adrien touch my hand. I looked over to him.

"If it helps you can lean over me? I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, but it might be easier?"

I nodded in response, and without second guessing myself or the situation I twisted so my leg was over his. I was basically straddling Adrien. I heard a gasp as I leant down, placed my lips over the last shot glass and knocked it back!

"Tada!" I called, as I sat up. Not quite registering I was still seated on Adrien's lap, waving my hands enthusiastically in the air.

"Ah, Marinette"

I looked down and Adrien was talking to me. "Hum?"

"Your still on top of me"

I blushed a shade of red, "Oops sorry. Or maybe I'm not sorry. I dunno, anymore. All I know is I want to dance!" continuing to wave my arms and move slightly to the background music.

The group laughed, I tried to get up until Nino spoke.

"Adrien, my man. Before Marinette gets off. Its your turn. Truth or Dare"

My eyes whipped down to Adrien for his response, quicker than I cared to admit.

Nino continued "Tell you what. I'll give you both your options before you choose. Seeing as you're the last to have a turn. Truth, are you enjoying Marinette dancing on you? And your Dare, Kiss Marinette. If she agrees of course."

"She agrees she agrees" Alya called out, causing the group to laugh again.

I looked down to Adrien, as he stared up looking at me.

"Choose, choose, choose" the group chanted.

Without breaking my gaze, Adrien sat up. His lips mere inches from my own. Biting my lower lip, I tried to steady my breathing. I had never been this close to his beautiful lips. His gaze softened, his left hand finding its way up to my chin cupping it. His right hand placed at my hip.

"Dare" he said, as his lips landed gently on mine.

I closed my eyes, as his gently kissed my lips, his tongue softly darting in and out of my mouth. He tasted vaguely of bourbon and smelt like the cologne he always wore, warm and woody.

I have no idea if the kiss went for five minutes or five hours. All I know that once his lips hit mine, I was on cloud nine and I never wanted to come down.

Eventually his lips left mine, and his hand pulled away from him chin. I opened my eyes, before he whispered into my ear. "I also liked your dancing on me. Truth or Dare Marinette?"

My heart was beating one hundred miles per hour. His breathe ticked my ear as he spoke quietly only enough for me to hear. I noticed the room was starting to slowly clear, as Alya gave me a cheeky wink as they left.

"Nino gave you both your options, will you give a lady the same choice?"

He nibbled at my ear in response. "Truth, do you want to stay here, as we are? Dare, I do body shots off you"

"If I pick truth, and I say yes we stay here yes?"

He nodded.

"And if I pick truth and say no. Can we go somewhere else?"

He nodded again.

"And do I get to pick where?"

"Of course,"

I thought about my choices. I was very much enjoying my time here. Sitting in Adrien Agrestes lap, as he kissed at my ear. He gently turned my face, so my lips met his again. His kiss more urgent this time.

"Truth" I breathed back to him.

"Truth, you want to stay here?"

It was now my turn to nod at him. But then I shook my head quickly.

He laughed at me, the sound was bliss to my ears.

"You want to stay here, or you want to go somewhere else?"

"I don't know" I admitted to him. Starting to move along to the music that I could hear coming through the next room.

"If you keep grinding into me like that Mari, then I am going to beg you to go somewhere else."

I blushed, as I looked at him. His eyes closed as he seemed to be enjoying my "dancing' if it could be called that. His arms behind himself, as he slowly started to grind back against me.

I had waited for this for so long. The only problem, it had taken to much alcohol on my part to get the confidence to do it. I didn't want my first time to be when I was inherently drunk.

"Adrien, I like you. You know that. I just don't think I can sleep with you tonight. I have had too much to drink"

He stopped moving underneath me, as he himself up. I was sitting cross legged on him.

"Marinette. I think so much of you. I would never want you to do anything you aren't ready for. Besides, I would prefer you to be sober too."

"I think I'm ready to go home" I admitted, feeling very light headed. I had no idea how much I had drank.

"Let's go get Alya" he smiled softly, as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear that escaped my bun. "I like your hair like this"

Standing up, I helped pull him to his feet. I was glad for not the first time tonight I had worn flats. As we left the room and went to find the others Nino came running down the hallway like a kid in a candy store.

"Adrien, can you do me a huge favour?" he begged.

"What's up?" The ever-polite Adrien replied.

Suddenly Nino looked awkward, and shy. Very un Nino. "Would you mind taking Marinette home. Alya was going to, but um"

I replied for him. "That's fine, I can get an uber. I'm happy for you and Alya"

Nino not waiting for a reply, ran back down the hall.

"So, I guess the party's over?" I said to Adrien.

He laughed in response, "Not for Nino and Alya by the looks of it. Come on, I'll take you home. I am not letting you catch a ride by yourself"

I started to protest, but then realised he was right. Ladybug or no ladybug I was to drunk to get myself home safely.

"Thankyou Adrien, that would be great"


	2. Confidence Increased

Thank you to all that have favourited and followed. I'm not to sure how long this fic will end up being. The more interest the more I will keep going. Happy for suggestions!

Anyway, enjoy.

I texted Alya to be safe and enjoy the remainder of her evening. Following Adrien outside, hoping I wasn't stumbling around the place. I was feeling very light headed. I looked for the ever-familiar Limo that followed Adrien everywhere, along with his oversized bodyguard.

"I sent them home ages ago, I've called for an Uber, there are 2 minutes away" he told me as he looked down at his watch. "Here, I grabbed this for you on the way out" as he passed me the bottle of water.

"I dont need anymore water" He raised his eyebrow at that. As I gratefully took the water he offered. Drinking more than half of the bottle, I really needed to sober up. Damn how much had I had to drink. "Thankyou" I smiled up to Adrien.

I lent on the letterbox, closing my eyes. "Have you ever noticed Nino's letter box moves?"

He laughed at me. "Really, what about that light post?" as he pointed across the street

I squinted as I looked at it. "YES! Wow, everything is really wobbly"

"Come here" as he stepped closer to me, pulling me closer to his chest. 'Don't fall over ok?" his arm draped around me.

"Oh, I am happy here." as I snuggled into his chest grateful for his warmth, trying not to think about his rock hard abs that I had done body shots on!

"I will never understand why girls dont bring jackets. I mean you look cute in your dress but arent you cold?"

I huffed into his chest. "I wasnt going for cute". Not sure or not if he heard me, but I could have sworn I heard a slight chuckle of laughter.

Not to long after being called cute. Cute! The uber pulled up, and we both climbed into the back.

A young guy not much older than us leant over the front seat. "Where to guys?" he asked with a slight wink towards us.

I started to talk, but thankfully Adrien gave him the address.

"Do you have any music?" I asked the driver, as I fumbled for my seat belt. Adrien, ever the gentlemen lent in and clicked me into my seat belt. I smiled at him gratefully, but as usual my cheeks blushed slightly.

"Sure do" he laughed. "What do you want to listen to?" as he put his indicator on and turned off Nino's street.

"Something I can dance to. I like dancing, Do you like dancing Adrien? What about you uber driver man? Dancing is great. I'm not very good at it, but you know who cares!"

Adrien laughed next to me, as he placed his hand in mine and squeezed "You're a pretty good dancer Mari".

Remembering what dancing he was referring to, I started nervously babbling.

"You know what I like better than dancing? Singing. You got any good songs I can sing to?" I tried not to think about my hand in Adriens, as he moved them onto his lap. Letting mine go, as it now rested on his leg. I took a deep breath in and tried to remain calm, cool and collected. Even if I was freaking out, excitement was building up. Watching the lights move by as the car drove down the road, I listened to the music. The song ended and a Taylor Swift song started.

"OOOH, I love this song. Turn it up uber driver man" he laughed and obliged raising the volume slightly. My hand still on Adriens leg, I felt daring and slightly ran my fingers up and down his jeans. He didn't stop me, so I continued feeling more confident each time.

As I belted out the song, my nerves melted away. Getting lost in the lyrics. Its amazing how you never forget the words to your favourite song.

"Bet you guys didn't know you were gonna get a concert tonight in the car, Consider yourself privileged I only usually sing for Tikki. Guess its your lucky night"

Before I belted out the final few notes.

After the song finished, the music turned back down, as I looked out the window. The lights seemed blurry, as I concentrated on them. I slumped into the seat more trying to get comfortable. I couldn't wait to get home and get out of the playsuit, it was riding up and not the most comfortable. "Huh, what do you know, those street lights are wobbly to!"

I felt Adrien, place his arm around me and pulling me in closer. Leaning in to him, I accepted his warmth and decided to close my eyes for just a few moments. Once they were closed, my head felt slightly better. At least things weren't blurry. I inhaled the scent of Adrien, he smelt so comforting. His embrace tightened and he took hold of my hand once more, tracing his thumbs over my fingers.

"Hey mate, do you mind going to long way? I can't take her home like this her parents will flip. Do you mind driving past the pharmacy and getting some advil? I have a feeling she is going to need it."

"No problems. You got yourself a nice girl there Mr Agreste"

"Yeah shes pretty amazing" I heard Adrien respond, as I smiled to myself, leaning in closer. My hand now resting on his inner thigh. I almost told him my parents weren't home, but I didn't need the Uber man knowing that.

Adrien gently ran his fingers across my neck, and before I knew it. I was asleep.

I woke up to Adrien gently waking me up "Marinette, we are the bakery. Where are your keys?"

"My bag" I mumbled, passing my clutch to him. Man those drinks were hitting me. Nope they had wiped me out. I was never drinking Vodka again. Although my little power nap had sort of recharged me, not enough to save Paris but enough to get up the stairs to fall asleep.

Adrien opened the door, and we walked inside. "Will you be ok, should I let your parents know you are home"

"Oh fat good that'll do. They are out, a baking thing" I waved my hand, in a gesture to the bakery. "I'm all good. I just gotta get up the stairs and go to bed." I started to walk up the stairs.

Adrien popped out the store, presumably to leave in the uber. Leaving the door open behind him. I sighed, turned on my heel and made way to close the door, safety first in the Dupien Chang house.

When I saw him walking back towards me? "If its ok with you I'll stay. I can't leave you like this Mari"

"Stay if you want, but like im seriously fine" as I shrugged and made my way back up the stairs, as he locked the door. Stopping half way, I noticed that these stairs were wobbly to, and the pictures on the wall moved as I stared at them.

"I think there is an akuma attack as I steadied myself, placing my hand on a wall. Staring closely at everything, where was Tikki? "I mean everything is wobbly. Do you think Hawkmoth is up to something?"

I felt Adrien laugh behind me, as he placed his hand on my lower back guiding me up the stairs. "I don't think there is an akuma attack, I think you've had too much to drink. But if there was, would you like Chat Noir to save you?"

"Ha!" I responded, taking the steps slowly, still not trusting my feet to give out from under me.

"Come here" Adrien said, as he lifted me up and carried me effortlessly up the stairs. "So no Chat Noir to saving you, is that what was funny?"

I snuggled into his chest as he walked up the steps, breathing in his cologne once more. "Chat Noir, my kitty. I don't need him to save me. Although I do like it when he does. Don't tell him though, Shhhh" as I brought my fingers up to his lips.

"You don't want him to know?" Adrien said casually as we reached the trap door that lead up to my room.

"NO! If he knew I liked it, I would never live it down. Chaton likes to tease and hes been after me for all these years. Well this is me."

Adrien gently set me on the ottoman that was at the bottom of the stairs then gracefully climbed up and lifted the hatch. As I slowly climbed the steps to my room. I saw him looking around my room. He's been here before, but not when all my fan pictures were up. I decided to ignore him, it was obvious at this point I liked him.

I rummaged around in the cupboard until I found a warm blanket and spare pillow.

"Here you can have these for the night, The futon is quite comfy. Prob not as comfy as your luxurious bed" as I indicated where he was sleeping for the night. It wasn't that comfy, it had lumps and bumps in all the wrong places. I had fallen asleep on it a few times and woken up stiff the next morning.

"Thankyou Marinette. Can you do me a favour though and drink this?"

He handed me another bottle of water and 2 advils. "Thankyou" I opened the water, drank as much as I could and took the two painkillers. "I might have a shower, whilst I wait for them to kick in. Its sure to make me feel slightly more human"

"Please don't take this the wrong way. Are you ok to stand up by yourself?" as he sat down on the edge of my bed, looking up at me.

I bent down and undid my sandals, kicking them to the floor. Next, I reached behind my neck and unclipped the playsuit. Looking up to a shocked Adrien, I smirked. Shimmying it down over my hips. Feeling very glad I had worn my new underwear, they were only simple. But they fit nicely since I had turned into Ladybug I had become more athletic, but as I was getting older I found curves that hadnt been there years ago and my new underwear helped accentuate that. My breasts sitting nicely in my bra whilst my panties stopped just on the curve of my hip. It was a simple panty, but half of my backside was out as it cut right above my bum cheek, accentuating how toned it now was.

Bringing my hands up to my hair, I removed the few bobby pins that held my bun in place. My hair fell down in waves around my shoulders, as I gave it a gentle shake.

Walking past a gobsmacked Adrien, I made my way into the bathroom. Knowing full well he would be getting a view of my backside. I hoped my walk was coming across as a sexy saunter not a clumsy muddle. Because as I closed the door to the bathroom, I felt sexy.

I leant into the shower and waited for the water to heat up. As I stripped off my underwear. Stepping into the steaming hot water, my cheeks flushed red, as I thought about the strip show I had just given Adrien.

Adrien who was now seated on my bed, whilst I was naked in the shower.

I used the hair tie I had in the shower to tie up my hair, the last thing I wanted to do was blowdry my hair before I fell asleep. The hot water did wonders, my feet were sore from my new shoes and as my head started to slowly stop thudding I noticed everything didn't seem so wobbly and blurry. That advil had started to work. As I washed myself with my fruit scented body wash, I thought about the handsome blonde who was currently sitting in my bedroom.

I turned the water off, and stepped out the shower a cloud of steam following me. I searched around the bathroom looking for my towel.

"Crap!" I called out. Slightly opening the door. "Hey, um Adrien"

"Whats up?" he called back.

"I've ah left my towel on the back of my door, could you?"

I heard his footsteps come closer to the door, as I opened it slightly. His arm stretching out and handing it to me.

"Thankyou" as I graciously took the towel and dried myself off. My Pajama's were in the bathroom from earlier this morning. They weren't anything special, just a red singlet and black shorts.

"Feeling better?" Adrien kindly asked me, as he started to make his bed up for the night.

"Yes thankyou. Um, Adrien. I wasn't completely honest with you?"

"Oh?" he responded, fluffing out his pillow and then leaning down to take his shoes off.

"The futon is horribly uncomfortable. You will be stiff in the morning. I am sorry, you have been nothing but kind to me and I've lied to you"

"There are worst things you could lie about Marinette, its fine. I am only here to make sure you are ok. I can sleep in my what did you call it "Luxurious bed" i'm sure I can manage one night." and then he excused himself to the bathroom.

I pulled my covers back, switched on my lamp and turned off the main light. A few moments later Adrien reappeared.

Climbing into my own bed, I took in a deep breath.

"If you like you can sleep in here. I've never had a boy sleep in my bed before, but you have been so nice to me tonight, taking care of me. I can't let you sleep on that"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and moved over closer to the wall making room for him. "Just don't steal all the covers ok?"

"I can do that. Do you mind if I get more comfortable?"

Feeling grateful he couldn't see me blush as his back was turned "that's fine. Its not like I haven't seen you half naked tonight anyway"

He laughed at that. "Very true Mari, and I've seen my fair share of you tonight to!"

"Yes well. Can you get the light?"

I looked over and saw that Adrien had stripped down to his briefs. No big deal, I told myself. As he turned the light off and climbed into bed. Next to me. Adrien Agreste was In bed next to me!

We lay in silence for a few minutes, that was when I noticed the room was spinning. No Marinette, I told myself, it wasn't really spinning. It was the damn vodka I had drank all night playing tricks with me. It could also have been the fact that Adrien was lying next to me, very nearly naked.

"You ok Marinette?" Adrien asked me softly, placing a hand my forearm

I nodded. Then realised he couldn't see. "Yes. um No actually. I feel very dizzy and light headed"

"Close your eyes and count to 10"

I did. They were closed and I pictured myself outside, in a park, the wind softly blowing in my face. Adrien standing by a tree waiting for me a smile on his face the wind blowing in his hair. A puppy running around chasing a tennis ball.

"Better?"

"Yes thankyou" but his hand didn't move off from my forearm. It softly traced circles along my arm, as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Actually, do you mind if we swap sides? If I need to get up it will be easier that way"

"Of course" as he took his hand away from me. I lifted myself up slowly and leant over him. As he shuffled underneath me. His bare leg touching mine. That was when I felt his hand on my face. Turning it towards him. I looked down at his beautiful green eyes.

"Can I kiss you my lady?"

I nodded and leant down further. Our lips meeting, as he held onto my face gently. I positioned myself so I was directly above him, holding my weight above him. Not touching. I started to feel dizzy, and I must have slightly swayed, as moments after I felt Adrien's hand on my hips. Holding me still.

The kiss intensified, as his hands run down my leg and back up along my back. I didn't know what to do with my hands, I couldn't move them too much I was still holding myself up and I didn't want to crash ontop him. So I gently cupped his face, not realizing I was started to rock against him. Craving his touch. My shorts were only thin, and I could feel as he pressed himself up against me.

"Marinette, lie down next to me" he whispered into my ear.

Obeying him, I lied down. His hands still roaming over my body. He moved slightly, and I laid my head down on his chest. His arm enveloping me. I lay there, listening to the beat of his chest. My hand resting on his stomach, nervous to move to much.

"Good night Marinette. Sweet dreams"

"I'm glad your here Adrien. Thankyou for looking after me"

A.N. Thoughts? I am possibly a chapter written in Adrien's POV? What are your thoughts on that, or would you like to see it written only from Marinette's POV?

Thank you again ~MortalMarquess~


	3. Casually Confident

Hello Miraculous Ladybug fans. Well I had planned to only make this a kind of one shot, but I've had a pretty decent amount of interest therefore I've come up with a rough storyline so we should get a few chapters! I decided to write this chapter from Adrien's POV. I quite enjoy writing from a guys POV so I may alternate them from time to time depending on what's going on in that chapter. Thankyou for those of you who are following and reviewing, I appreciate it!

Achurney - At this stage there isn't a schedule for updating, I will endeavour to do my best but sometimes life gets busy! I am glad you are enjoying it though.

Katieykat - Thanks for your feedback, I enjoy other character POV to, so I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Charlie'Rocker - I hope you enjoy this chapter from Adrien's POV, please let me know what you think.

An interesting username - Sorry you had to wait so long for the update, know that I've had some time to think I have a rough idea of an ongoing story so I do hope you can stick with me and enjoy what I come up with.

Emjrabbitwolf - He did call her by the wrong name. I am so glad someone else noticed. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

TheMadFox1798 - I think Adrien would be a perfect gentlemen. So I'm glad it comes across that way. Glad you liked the chapter.

Enjoy the chapter from Adrien's POV, please let me know what you think. ~MortalMarquess~

I laid there that night, Marinette's head resting on my chest, her breath softly ticking at my skin. Stroking her hair lightly, marveling at how beautiful the colour is. My mind starting to processing everything she had said to me in the past few hours. I had known for sometime she had a little bit more than a crush on me, what I hadn't planned on was finding out she was ladybug. How had I never worked it out before? I suppose it was the power of the miraculous keeping me able from being able to see what was before my eyes the whole time. The lady I had been pining for all these years had been the girl now sleeping peacefully in my arms.

She moved slightly as I traced her hairline, my fingers gentle on her forehead. So, now that I knew who she was I couldn't very well tell her I was Chat could I? Plagg hadn't told me too much about our identities having to be a secret. Ladybug was always adamant that we needed to keep our identities a secret for safety, but that was before she had drank god knows how much and let it slip.

I wasnt ashamed to admit to myself that I had recently started to develop a crush on Marinette, how could I not. She was adorable, smart, loyal, fierce and creative. Never once did she give me the feeling she wanted to be with me because of my fame and fortune, it was as if she had seen me for me.

Now, I could piece all the puzzle together. Marinette had been the girl of my dreams for so long without my realization. I have seen her comfortable and flirtatious side as ladybug and now I knew they were one of the same, my heart beated with joy.

I just needed more confirmation that they were definitely the same person. I didnt want to down right ask her if she was my lady, but i needed to be certain. I recalled Plagg telling me about a Kwami called Tikki, and I was sure that was who she had mentioned and the comments about how I teased her seemed convincing enough.

I fell asleep, my mind racing, thinking about all the possibilities now that our feelings were both out in the open. I just hoped she remembered most of the evening. I know I would remember it, but I hadnt consumed most of a bottle of vodka.

After what was possibly the most comfortable sleep I have ever had in my life, I awoke. Lying flat on my back, I noticed a small frame pressed in close to me, blue hair falling softly on my chest. a silent smile breaking onto face as it dawned on me last night wasnt a dream and my lady was lying next to me in bed.

I laid there for a moment, enjoying her being cuddled into me. Glancing over at the clock I saw that it was only 730am. Saturday was one of my favorite days, my schedule was much quieter. No fencing or extra lessons today, and since fashion week had been and gone my modeling had freed up slightly as father worked on some new deisgns for the upcoming season.

Not sure how Marinette would be feeling, I assumed lousy based on what she had drank the night before. But I wanted to do something with her for the day. Something just the two of us. As much as I enjoy Nino and Alyas company it would be nice to get to know Mari by herself without everyone else around, to see the cool, calm and collected Mari.

I thought about things that she liked to do, and tried to plan my day from there.

Contemplating staying here cuddled up was very tempting, but I needed to get up. I gently removed my arm from underneath her, a small noise escaping her. I froze waiting for her to fall back to sleep, then crawled out of bed as quietly as I could, hoping not to disturb her further. As soon as I had left the bed, she pulled the blankets up and around herself. The smile still plastered on my face.

Quicky and quietly I crept into the bathroom to shower, picking up my backpack from the floor on the way. Obviously I hadn't planned on spending the night at Marinettes, but I usually end up staying at Ninos after a party, so I had a few essentials at least.

Stripping out of my briefs and into the steaming shower, I relaxed into the warmth. Tipping my head back and letting the water stream across my face. There was an array of soap products before me on the little niche shelf. After smelling a few I decided on a fruity scent, mango and passionfruit. I needed it as my stomach still had traces of alcohol and on it from the body shots last night. The thought of Marinette so close to my lower regions during the shots, the way her body hovered over mine and her strip tease last night was enough to get me going, but there was no time for that. And it certainly wasnt polite to do such things in her shower, no matter how much I was tempted.

Once I was showered, I re dressed in a more casual pair of jeans, white polo shirt and my white shoes. Even though I hadn't eaten, I quickly brushed my teeth and then made my way back out into the bedroom.

Marinette was still peacefully sleeping, I didn't want to sit here staring at her and Plagg had woken up as I finished dressing, gliding out of my backpack. Deciding to head down to the kitchen to feed Plagg and to see what I could bring up for breakfast.

As I left the room, the stair creaked. My eyes shot over to Marinette who stirred but stayed asleep. I would hate for her to think I was sneaking out!

Once down stairs in the kitchen, I quietly looked around to find Plagg some cheese and was delighted when I saw a wheel of camembert. I filled him in on the details and he agreed it was best to confirm she was Ladybug without confrontation.

Happy with what I had found, I brought the breakfast tray back up to Marinette, hoping she didnt find it strange I had helped myself. In truth, I had actually enjoyed preparing breakfast. Natalie had always prepared my meals for me and it was good being able to do it myself. Even it was just a croissant, with a selection of jams, butter, cream. For the life of me I couldnt recall if she drank tea or coffee so to be sure I made both and brought a small jug of juice up too.

"Tikki, my head hurts"

My eyes went wide and darted to Plagg who was eating his camembert behind me.

"Be cool kid." plagg so wisely told me.

I made my footsteps louder as I entered the bedroom.

She was sitting up in bed. The red singlet had risen up her stomach showing of some muscles that have surely only gotten there by swinging around Paris at nights. She must have caught me staring as she quickly pulled the covers over, obscuring my view.

"Adrien, your, your. You are in my, my room?"

Smiling at her, and her stutter. I continued walking towards her bed with the breakfast tray.

"I most certainly am. I couldn't leave you by yourself last night." as I placed the tray at the foot of her bed."Im not to sure if you feel like breakfast but its probably best to get something in your stomach".

I watched as she rubbed her eyes. Almost as if she thought she was dreaming. Laughing at her softly "its not that hard to believe im here is it?"

She gently dropped the covers from her and relaxed slightly, reaching forward for the juice. "No. Na, its not hard to believe super model Adrien Agreste is in my room serving me breakfast" as she calmly cut into a croissant.

"Well today im just regular Adrien." I sat at the edge of her bed and took the remaining croissant and spread some jam over it. "If its not to bold of me to ask, what are you doing today?"

"Me? oh um nothing. nothing I dont think" as she took a cautious bite into her breakfast.

"Excellent. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me?"

"Id love to, it would be like a dream come true" she spoke quickly. Before a flash of horror appeared on her face "I mean, ah. Yeah that sounds cool. I can squeeze you in"

Chuckling with laughter I responded. "Nice save. I have to head home for a bit, but ill be back around 11?"

Mari blushed in response. "11 sounds great."

I stood up, and made my way back the door picking up my backpack from the floor.

"Ill see you soon, oh and some pain killers would prob make you feel better"

I smiled, turned on my heel and went to leave.

"Adrien" she called softly. turning my head towards her "Thankyou".

"Anytime. See you in a few hours."

Those few hours flew past quicker than I had planned. By the time I got back home, changed, ran a few errands and spoke with Natalie it was nearly time to leave to pickup Marinette.

I had the chance to think about what to do, I only hoped Marinette enjoyed it.

Gorilla offered to drive, however I didnt want to be the spoilt rich kid that made Marinette nervous. I wanted to be Adrien. Someone she would feel comfortable around. Walking downstairs into the garage, I spotted our ride.

It was a pleasure I was rarely able to indulge in. Driving, seemed like such a normal thing for everyone else. But for me, it was freedom. Time where I was in charge of the destination not my father, Natalie or Gorilla.

As I unlocked the door to my 18th birthday present, it occurred to me that perhaps I could have chosen something slightly conspicuous. But hey, was it my fault that my father decided to spend money on me rather than give me actual affection? None the less, the Bugatti was a pleasure to drive. I had some choices in colour schemes too, and I naturally picked black and neon green. As a subtle reminder of my alter ego.

Driving over to Marinettes I hoped that she didnt mind me driving. She probably assumed we would be chauffeured but, oh well. We were about to find out. As I clicked the indicator on and pulled into a vacant park across from the bakery.

The sign said they were closed, I politely rang the intercom and waited for my lady to answer.

"Hey Marinette, you ready?"

"Shit. Ah, Adrien is that you?"

"Sure is."

"Im on my way down"

I smiled, then realized she couldnt see. "see you in a minute then".

I stood at the door of the bakery, watching as people walked past staring at the car. Rolling my eyes, I recounted my plan. Hoping I had planned it well enough for it to work. Flipping my keys restlessly around my finger until I heard footsteps from the other side of the door.

The door opened and she was a lovely as I recalled. Her Blue hair, softly falling down around her shouders. A light pink flowing skirt that skimmed across her knees, paired with a plain lilac singlet and her trademark blazer. She was perfect.

I saw her look at my own outfit, black jeans, a grey tee and a denim jacket. Slightly more casual than my usual attire but I liked it. Possibly because I had picked it myself, not had it purchased for me like a toddler.

"You look lovely Marinette"

Noticing her relax slightly, "As do you" she replied simply. I took her hand and led her across the road. Walking around her side of the car to open the door.

"No Chauffeur today?" She questioned.

"Not today. I thought it would be nice to be by ourselves." As I stepped out of the way for her to slide into the seat. "Dont forget to buckle up" As I pulled the seatbelt and handed it to her, smiling. I could tell she inhaling my cologne. I had purposely put it on just for her, I had heard her tell alya more times than I could count how much she liked the scent.

Walking around the car the smirk still playing on my lips, I gracefully slid into my own seat, fastening my belt and pulling out onto the road.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, as we weaved through traffic making way to our destination.

"Yes thankyou. Thankyou for making sure I got home safely"

"It was my pleasure" I kept my eyes on the road, but glanced at her occasionally.

We made small talk, but she didnt seem overly comfortable. Her hands stayed knitted together in her lap, her shoulders pressed back into the seat in a position that almost looked uncomfortable. I hoped as our time continued she would relax around me. Be the way she was last night, or how she was with Alya. Or even how comfortable she was with Chat.

Pulling into the carpark, I heard her gasp slightly.

"We are eating here! You did not tell me, me we would be going . Be going, out for a fancy brunch Adrien. I am no way dressed to eat somewhere as classy as here"

I leant over and took her hand in my own. "Marinette, trust me ok." and I brought her hand to my lips, kissing her gently before releasing it back on to her lap.

Getting out of the car to go open her door. I tried not to look at her, I really did. But she looked so frazzled, I almost felt bad for her. Sighing I opened up her door and held out my hand to her. Thankfully she took it, with a small smile.

As if on cue, the paparazzi found us. I knew this car would attract attention. I waved and smiled my model smile, showing off my perfectly white teeth. I kept hold of her hand, and led her towards the restaurant. "Sorry about this, it will be over in a moment" I assured her.

"Adrien, who are you with?"

"Mr Agreste, will you be attending international fashion week?"

"Whos is with you Adrien"

Called the paparazzi, silenced as we walked into the 5 star restaurant.

"Good morning, Adrien. Would you like your usual table?" Selene addressed me. She was always polite to me, always made more of an effort than she needed to, smiled more, and flirted more than was necessary. Brushing her off politely, "No thankyou. We would like something more private today"

"Of course monsieur. If you will follow me this way" I saw her look Marinette up and down but pretended not to notice, my own attire was much more casual than usual. Giving her hand a slight squeeze, hoping it would reassure her.

We followed Selene into the back of the restaurant, the view was perfect. I was sat across from Marinette. I saw her nervously pick up the menu and look through at what she wanted. Her eyes darting back and forth.

Moments later, Selene returned with a pitcher of water, notebook poised waiting for our order.

"We would like to order the shared lunch today please. And there is no need to hurry. I should like to take Marinette on a tour of the restaurant and gallery."

Selene nodded politely, then took our menus and left us in peace.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered for us both Marinette?"

"No, no that's fine. Its all quite fancy I'm not sure what I would have picked anyway."

I leaned in closer, "Marinette, if you would like to follow me. I would like to show you something"

She nodded and stepped out from her chair, taking her hand in mine, I walked her around the restaurant, Making sure to be seen by the paparazzi who were waiting. We stopped in front of some of the paintings, I explained to her who had painted them and what they represented.

"And over here, you will notice a side door" I added casually. "In a moment, I would like you to slip in there un noticed. I will meet you there a few seconds later".

She looked confused, until I added. "Trust me, please Marinette?" Nodding quickly in response, I moved around the gallery. I noticed out of the corner of my eye she slipped in behind the door. Glancing around casually, I noticed no one watching us and I slipped in behind the door.

It was pitch black in here. Marinette, had her phone in her hand.

"Adrien, this is a broom cupboard" she obviously told me.

I chuckled in response. "Thankyou captain" I searched for what I was looking for. Finding the rope above her head, I reached up and pulled. "If you wouldn't mind stepping forward"

Her small frame was very close to mine. As I pulled the rope and a trap door fell down. Stairs and all.

"After you My lady"

Her eyes shot to mine, even in the dark I could see the surprise in her eyes.

"What did you say?" she questioned me cautiously.

"Haven't you seen any movies. The gentlemen, always beckons the lady first. So, off you go."

She turned around and climbed up the stairs. The torch on her phone lighting the way for us. I tried very hard not to look at her behind. Luckily for me it was dark and I couldn't see much, but I blushed when I recalled what she looked like the night before. Her shapely legs in her lingerie. Reaching the top of the narrow landing, I fumbled for the door handle, hoping she wouldn't notice my red cheeks.

Turning it to reveal a empty hallway. We stepped out and followed it to the end of hallway towards the elevator. Marinette occasionally looking over her shoulder.

"Adrien, where are we going?"

I smirked at her, as I took her hand. Pushing the button of the elevator to the ground floor. We stepped inside. Suddenly I started to feel nervous. I hope she liked what I had planned. The doors opened and we took a side door, revealing the back of the restaurant. Next to the side of the building, the black Ducati motorcycle I had dropped off earlier this morning, its two helmets awaiting on the back.

"So now we have lost the prying eyes of the paparazzi are you ready for our date to begin?" as I handed her a helmet, taking the remaining one for myself and clipping it on my head.

She placed her own on her head, and fumbled with the buckle. "Our date?"

I reached over and placed my hands under her chin. Clipping the pieces of her helmet together. Swinging my leg over the motorbike. "Yep our date. Come on, lets go have some fun" as I patted on the seat behind me.

Thankfully, she didn't need any more coaxing, and she swung her leg over the side of the bike and leant into me almost nervously.

"You will need to hold on Marinette, lean with me and relax. I've got you"

I saw her nod and with that I revved the engine, pulled out from behind the restaurant. I felt her, scoot closer to me, and carefully wrap her arms around my waist, pulling her in close to me. The bike roaring as we drove past the paparazzi waiting for us in the restaurant.

We were headed only a few minutes down the road, but I enjoyed the feel of her behind me so I took the long way. Pulling up to the traffic lights, I turned my head back to her. "You ok?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

Her positive response, was all I needed to relax. The lights turned green, and we took off again. Pulling in a few minutes later into the arcade.

We took our helmets off and she slid off the back of the bike. My back feeling cold now she had left.

Taking the helmets with us, we walked into the arcade. I went up to the cashier and bought some tokens.

"Where to first?" I asked her, as I enticingly held up the tokens to her.

She twirled around, and her eyes darted everywhere at once. "Here!" she beamed excitedly.

For the next few hours we played game after game. I won some, she won some. But my favourite part was that Marinette relaxed. She smiled, we laughed, she playfully pushed me on the shoulder when I took the win from her. It was the best few hours I could ask for. Once the tokens had been used up we decided that would she get lunch. Seeing as we never had brunch before.

We walked to a small café not far from the arcade. There was no waiter her to take our order, no fancy place setting or numbered tables. The café was loud, colourful with posters on the wall. You ordered a roll or a bowl of wedges from a menu board. It was how normal teenagers ate, with the $10 left in their pockets, after spending their money in the arcade.

"Hey Charles, can we get a bowl of wedges and 2 hotdogs to go" Marinette asked the man behind the counter.

I looked at her surprised.

"What, you ordered for us both this morning" she smirked, as she took out her money from her purse and handing it to Charles. I tried to pay, but she waved my money away. "I got this one"

We took our lunch and found a seat outside. The café wasn't fancy, but the company was exquisite. We talked until all the other patrons had left and the café signalled they were closing for the day. I looked at my watch and saw it was 4pm.

"Well Marinette, I think its time we head back to the restaurant don't you?"

I was sure I saw her face fall slightly, before she recovered. "Yes, yes your quite right. All good things must come to an end."

"I don't know about ending. I just think we should pickup the car at least" I said casually. I hoped it was casual, I wasn't really ready to end our time together either.

"Oh, well yes, Yes you are most welcome to come back to my house?"

"I would love to". I answered, as I took her hand once more and we headed back to the bike. The ride back to the restaurant was different than before. She leant into me, closer than last time. Her arms tighter around my waist. The nervous Marinette from earlier in the day, seeming to fade away. With the promise of spending more time together tonight. My day really had turned out better than I had planned.


	4. Confidence Booster

Thank you to those who have found my story and popped it on your fave/follow list. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. If smut and sexy scenes arent your cuppa tea then this fic isnt for you. Things are about to get more heated so if you dont like that, Stop reading...

If you do like to read it, then by all means continue.

My hands were wrapped around Adrien's waist. I almost squealed from the excitement when he casually said he didn't want the date to end either. Trying to regain some composure I smiled and lent into him further. Enjoying the warmth his body gave, as it the temperature had started to drop and I wasn't dressed overly warmly.

Heading back to the motorcycle, I was grateful for the closeness it provided as I fit snugly behind him. Once our helmets were on, the bike roared to life as we took off weaving in and out of traffic until we arrived at the restaurant. Creeping through the back entrance, being led hand in hand by Adrien. I felt as if I were on cloud nine.

Reaching the waitress at the front of the restaurant, Adrien put on his model smile as he took the bill and paid. A pang of guilt rushed through me as I saw how much today had cost him, and for food we didn't even eat.

Adrien must have seen my jaw drop as he squeezed my hand "Don't swear it, it is nothing. Besides, it was more important to spend time with you"

His words comforting and genuine, as his smile reached his eyes. Squeezing his hand in response, as the waitress looked at us dumbfounded. I tried not to pay to much attention to her, I mean I could see what she was thinking. How did a girl as plain jane as I, find herself hand in hand with Adrien Agreste. I was tempted to tell her, just how shocked I was at my own luck too.

Leaving the restaurant was almost the same as when we entered. The paparrazi and the car where right were we had left them. Lights from their cameras flashed as we tried to make way through them and their questions. Adrien bent down and told me to "Ignore them as best I could". I tried to put on a stern face, but if I'm being honest, I was intimidated as hell. When I was Ladybug, sure I had had my picture taken many a times, but the mask gave me a sort of confidence I didn't have as Marinette. It was more than confidence though, it was like a part of me was able to be free.

We rounded on the car, and even though they followed us, Adrien (ever the gentlemen) came to open my door. I noticed that he had tried to shield me as best he could from the cameras. He darted around his side, speaking quickly to the paparrazi before he himself sat down in the car.

As soon as my seatbelt was buckled up, we pulled out of the park and I saw Adrien visibly relax. With one hand on the wheel, his other hand rested on the centre console. Without thinking, I rested my own on his. The amused look on his face was enough to tell me it was a welcome gesture .

I too relaxed, as I finally took note of the car we were in. It was absolutely fabulous. The seats were covered in black leather, and as I ran my hand along it Chat Noir flashed across my mind. The green neon lights matching the theme of my superhero counterpart. I wondered if Adrien had based his car choice on this, or if I was just thinking too much.

"Is this the car you tagged Nino in on that facebook post?" I asked absent-mindly. I knew I had seen it somewhere before, I just couldn't place it as to where.

"Stalking me huh?" he teased.

"What, No. No, I ah, it came up on my feed" I stumbled.

"Sure it did" he laughed. "But yes, it is. This is my birthday present"

"Your kidding!"

"No, I suppose it is a bit extravagant isn't it"

"Yeah no kidding, For my birthday I asked for a new sewing machine."

We were from such different worlds, Adrien and I. Things like this made me realise just how different.

"I don't know much about cars" I admitted

"Neither do it, I saw it and commented on it. Father bought it for my birthday. I guess that's what happens when you have a stupid amount of money and no real interest in your son's life apart from what they eat to ensure they look perfect in your clothing"

"Oh" I wasn't sure what to say. Adrien was clearly upset about the relationship with his father. I knew they weren't close, but I didn't realise it was this strained. I scanned my brain for something to say, anything to help relieve the sadness in his voice.

"Surely your father has given you something you like before?' I hoped anyway.

He looked like he was thinking hard. "In all honesty Mari, there is only one think he actually gave me that I hadn't already picked out myself or Nathalie had bought that I really liked. It was blue scarf, it looked to be handmade" he stared off out the window. Collecting himself before adding "I assumed it was a trial and that scarves would then be an added winter accessory to our line, but they never were. Its nice to think he made something just for me"

I was 99%, no 100% certain that my eyeballs had popped out of my head. Surely, Adrien didn't mean my scarf? They one I had made for him that was blue and put in his letter box for Nathalie to give to him on his 16th birthday.

Opening my mouth to question it, but I stopped myself just before the words came spilling out.

I looked over to him finally seeming happy about something his father had given him. I couldn't take that away from him. Even if it had been one of the first real thing I had ever made. Instead, I responded.

"Oh nice, the one you wore last winter at school?" He nodded, as he changed lanes, the bakery now in sight. "I have a similar one, I'm sure its not as good though, I made it myself"

Looking over his shoulder, the car started to slow. "I don't know about that Mari, I've seen some of your creations, they are brilliant. Besides, father wouldn't have picked you for the derby hat if you didn't have talent."

I felt the colour rising into my cheeks. "Oh, you think?" I mumbled embarrassed.

The car came to a halt, as we pulled in front of the bakery. "I don't think. I know. You just need to be more confident in your designs" as he rested one hand casually on the steering wheel, his body twisted slightly towards me. "The ones I have seen are excellent anyway. You have real talent Marinette".

"Thankyou Adrien. Would you like to come inside?" please say yes, please say yes. I chanted to myself, as I unclipped the seatbelt and picked up my things, fumbling with the zipper on my clutch to find my keys, hoping Tikki was tucked away tightly out of view.

"Love to, if you show me your designs" He beamed his model smile at me.

I nodded in response, hopping out the car and meeting him at the bonnet. To think, Adrien Agreste wanting to see my designs. Following his theme for the day, he took my hand in his as crossed the road. It was amazing how nice it felt to have his hand in my own, but also how natural it felt.

We walked up the steps of the quiet bakery to mine and my parents living quarters, the soft smell of baked goods wafting though the house. The scent never really left, it was welcoming, even if maman and papa were away for the weekend. Stepping in the lounge room, I excused myself and popped into my room to get my sketch book.

I snuck a quick look behind me to see Adrien relaxing into the lounge chair, pulling out his phone. Tikki must have sensed my excitement as she flew out of my bag, barely 2 steps out of sight.

"Marinette" she chirped

"Shh Tikki, he might hear" I giggled, as I quickly ascended the stairs to my room.

Reaching my bed, I flopped back down on it, as my red kwami floated above my head.

"Adrien, took me out today. Adrien is in my lounge room. On my couch! TIKKI!" I squealed happily, hoping my voice didn't carry to far.

"Oh I know. I am so happy for you Mari!"

"And he wants to see my designs!" I beamed at her, half not believing it myself. If I could just get Adrien to wear something (other than my scarf) I would really be able to set myself up. Get a name for myself. I was excited just thinking about it.

I rolled onto my side and got off the bed. Walking over to my desk. As I picked up the sketch book, something occurred to me.

People always wanted something from Adrien. Whether it be his father expecting him to model for him, or from strangers fawning over him for a autograph or picture. I didn't want him to see me like that. I didn't want to use him to climb the ladder of the Parisian fashion world. I was ashamed to think, it had slightly crossed my mind before. Adrien wasn't someone who I wanted to use for my advantage, he was my friend. Perhaps more, after how these past 24 hours had been going.

Sighing, I picked up my sketchbook, a couple of pillows and an extra blanket and went downstairs.

"Made yourself comfy I see" as I noted he had taken off his shoes and extended his legs across the couch, flicking through the television.

"Well, I figured I've already slept with you, it would be silly to sit here uncomfortably" he smirked at me. My heart skipped a beat as I dropped what I was holding onto the floor. The notebook skidding across from Adrien on the wooden floorboards, everything else falling at a heap at my toes.

Adrien scrambled off the couch, helping me as I bent down to pick up the pillow's, blanket and my sketchbook. His hands touched mine, as we went for the same pillow. His fingers sending an electric shock through my own, as my cheeks flared up in a shade of crimson. Thinking that he must have touched more last night. I was originally sure we hadn't slept together, I had felt pretty nauseous surely I hadnt gone to far, now though I wasn't so sure.

"Sorry" I muttered, taking the pillow in my own hand.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked as he picked up the last pillow one handed and stood to face me.

"I can't imagine it was very good for you. I am sorry, I was drunk, and I don't remember any of it" I admitted quietly, wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole. My first time, and I had not even remembered it, great job Marinette I thought to myself.

"What are you talking about Mari? As he gently tucked a stray hair behind my ear. A shiver went through me, tingling down my spine.

Taking a deep breath, I tried again. Trying to muster some ladybug confidence. "Sex, Adrien" his eyes bulged out of his head. "Yes, I know it must have been terrible based on how much I drank last night I'm just so sorry. Oh God, my first time and argh!."

"We didn't, um We didn't" he stumbled, it was now his turn for a flushed expression. "We didn't have sex Marinette". For a brief second the confident Adrien I had seen all morning disappeared. He recovered quickly though, as he cupped my face softly. My cheek tilting naturally into the shape of his palm. "If I am ever lucky enough for you to sleep with me My Lady, it won't be when we are drunk. Besides, I'd much rather you be my girlfriend first Marinette"

"What did you call me?" I asked stunned at what I had heard. Surely he hadnt called me My Lady.

"Marinette" he said cautiously, running his hands through his hair.

"No, you called me something else?" I pressed staring at him deeply, the question looming before him.

In response, his lips came down closely to mine as we dropped the things we were holding. His hand snaked around my lower back, pulling me closer towards him as he pressed as lips onto mine. My breath hitched, as I pressed back gently at first before I felt his tongue slipping into my mouth.

The kiss was soft and gentle, his hand found its way up to my face as he once again cupped my cheek, he must have felt me shiver again as I could feel the smirk on his lips as he continued to kiss me. My body pressing forward into him, closing whatever gap I could. My hands around him, as I tried to get as close to his as humanly possible.

Before I was ready for it to end, he tore his lips away from mine. My breathing ragged, as he lent his forehead down onto mine as he waited for his normal breathing pattern to return.

"Marinette, I'm not sure if you understood me earlier, so let me try again" he murmured across my lips. My eyes were closed, as he brought his lips across my cheek, and down to my neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend"

"Yes" I whispered back to him. Turning my face slightly so his lips now landed on mine. We picked up from where we were just moments before. Lips melting into each other as we struggled to intensify the kiss.

His hands cupped my face, were in my hair and I couldn't get enough of him. Every kiss left me wanting more.

Eventually, I pulled away. Breathless. My heart beating so fast and loud I was sure Alya would hear it at her house.

I picked up the sketchbook placing it on the coffee table, and the pillows were put on the couch. I sat down.

"Omg. You just asked me to be your girlfriend?"

Laughing at me in response, Adrien my boyfriend sat down next to me.

"And you said yes" he smirked at me.

"Yes I did!" Suddenly watching a movie didnt seem that interesting. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"Sure" he replied cautiously.

I twisted my body and swung my leg over his. Straddling his lap, like I had done last night. Bringing my lips up to his, then gently pulling away. His hands loosely around my waist as I brought my own up around his neck.

I kissed my way across his collar bone and neck all the way up to his lips again. He tried to kiss me back, but I pulled away slightly.

"Do you want me to kiss you Adrien?"

His arms tightened around my waist, and I could feel he wanted more than a kiss. Instinct kicked in, and I ground my hips against his. Small circles, round and round. As I enjoyed the feel off his hardness hitting me in different spots.

It was my turn to feel breathless, and the control I felt I had held onto earlier switched. In that moment I knew I would do whatever Adrien asked if it meant he would keep grinding into me.

"It feels like you want more than my kisses Mari"

"Mmm" I responded, if it was even a reply.

My eyes were closed as we continued our little grinding session. His hands gently lifting my shirt over my head, revealing my bra. My breasts aching to come out of my bra. I wanted his touch on my skin.

I leant behind me to unhinge my bra. But he swatted my hands away.

"I want to do it" he told me.

Holy Jesus. I was so turned on, I didnt know where this side of Adrien had come from but I loved it. I went weak at the knees.

His hands stopped kneading at my breasts and snaked thier way around my back, and in one quick movement he unclasped my bra. My breast's spilling out.

I raised an eyebrow at him, those movements too practiced for my liking but he chuckled in response. "Model" he answered.

I smiled back, true. His father was a fashion designer, what did I expect. This guy had grown up around women changing all the time. I suddenly felt subconscious about myself.

As if he could read my mind, he took my hands in his, and stared into my eyes. "You are the most gorgeous woman in the world Mari"

Smiling softly, I believed him. The evidence being his hard dick still grinding into me. I closed my eyes, tipping my head back slightly, pressing harder against him.

Feeling a coldness on my breast I opened my eyes suddenly looking down. Adriens mouth was gently suckling at my left hardened nipple, his tounge darting around. Whilst his other hand played with the right.

A moan escaped my lips, as he gently used his teeth on my sensitive nipple.

"Fuck, Adrien" I called out.

"Not today Mari" he murmured, as he lapped at my nipple.

"Its, its. Its not fair. You, you still have. Oh god Adrien" I tried to calm myself to get the words out, but his mouth was making it incredibly hard. "Shirt. Your shirt" I managed to finally get out.

Thankfully he seemed to get my meaning, because no more than two seconds later he released my nipple with a "pop" sound and took off his shirt.

Turning his body slightly, he encouraged me to lie down. The couch instantly warming my back. Thoughtfully enough, Adrien pulled the pillow up and rested it behind my head.

Now he was pressed against me, our bodies lying horizontally across the couch. His mouth sitting in line with mine.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Hi" he laughed back, before his hands took thier previous position on my chest.

Mustering up some confidence, I moved my own across his body. It was hard not to be amazed at how incredible his body was.

I stopped when I reached the top of his pants, my breath hitched. Deciding to keep my hand on the outside I pressed the palm of my hand against his crotch. I moved it around but his pants were annoying, they kept getting bunched up in my hand.

Without stopping to think, I quickly slipped my hands under his pants. My hand touching the rock hard but also velvet soft skin. I didnt know much about what I was doing, but when Adrien moaned and moved against me I felt confident I was doing something right. My hand became slightly sticky, so I took it as a good sign.

His hands stopped touching my breasts, and they hovered over my own pants. His fingers gently cupping my sex. I was sure he would be able to feel the heat erupting from within my pants.

His hands continued to rub against me, but the friction of my pants became frustrating. I wanted to slide my hand up and down his lenght further but his own pants were in the way.

Adrien must have sensed my frustration, as he brought his mouth up to my ear. His rubbing continued, as I tried to touch him the way he (and I) wanted.

"Mari, im going to take my pants off"

I nodded in reply. As he crept off from me. I didnt want to watch, but then again I couldnt tear my eyes away. As he pulled his jeans to the floor. His hardness poking though his black Agreste boxers.

"Can I? I asked shyly, looking up at him through my lashes. As I sat up and placed my hands on either of his hips. My fingers hooked on the edges of his boxers.

He agreed, placing his hands over mine helping me to pull down his briefs. As soon as they were over his hips, his erection sprang free. Standing to attention, I saw my first penis.

I thought I would be overwhelmed, but all I could think about was how it would feel to have my mouth licking him up and down. I closed my eyes and lent forward, as he took my hand in his. Placing them at the base of his cock.

"Let me show you" he crooned. As he guided my hand up and down his length. I copied his movements for a few minutes and when I looked up at him his eyes were closed, hips bucking into my hand.

Leaning forward quietly so he didnt hear, then I closed the gap and wrapped my lips around his hardness, taking in as much as I could.

"Fuck Mari" he gasped.

"Oh, sorry." as I quickly removed my mouth from him and looked up at him worriedly, afraid I had hurt him somehow.

His hands went to the back of my head, gently guiding me back to where I was before. "You just surprised me thats all".

"So I didnt hurt you?" I asked, as my hand started to glide up and down his length again. His hands gently playing with my hair.

"No, no. I just didnt. Didnt expect it" he moaned, as my hand started to move faster, mimicking what he had shown me moments before.

"So, you want me to put my mouth back here?"

"Yes. Oh god yes." he said breath shaking.

I smiled to myself, and placed my lips at the tip. Flicking my tounge around, licking him like he was an ice cream. I explored his hard dick with my mouth, my hand occasionally helping me out.

He stood before me, bucking his hips, his fingers now entangled in my hair. I dropped my hands from around his dick and placed them on his firm ass. This drove his dick deeper into my throat.

"Im close Mari" he moaned "if you dont stop... Oh god. If you dont stop, ill cum in your. In your mouth".

I drove my hands harder into him, bringing him closer to me as I sucked, licked and kissed his dick for all I was worth.

My reward, a stream of hot cum shooting into my mouth, my boyfriend panting like a hot mess before me. And, my confidence hitting 100% to know that I. Marinette Dupain Cheng had brought Adrien Agreste to a climax.

AN. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews feed my writing soul so if you want more you gotta let me know!

Until next time, MortalMarquess

P.s. Should I update the rating?????


	5. Cheesey Confession

Thankyou to everyone who has followed, reviewed and favorited my story. Its much appreciated.

I do apologize for the delay in writing, this is just a lighthearted chapter to get me back into the grove of writing again after my little break. I will endeavor to get the next chapter out asap.

Comments and reviews are always welcome.

CHEESY CONFESSION (CHAP 5):

I sat there on my knees, not sure what to do next. Without thinking too much about it, I swallowed the mouthful I had. The taste wasnt awful, but it was no peach flavoured iced tea either.

Adrien dropped to his knees so we were the same height. His hands pulling me towards him, I could feel his heart beating fast. I rested my head on his shoulder as he softly played with my hair. I concentrated on his heart beating, as I tried to register what I just done.

"That was amazing Marinette. I did not expect that at all!"

"Ah, thankyou?" I assumed it was a compliment, and decided to take it as such.

Laughing at me, he continued playing with my hair as his breathing slowed to normal pace.

"As much as Im enjoying this, I really need a drink" I admitted. The taste in my mouth really needed to be washed away.

"Shit, of course, yep let me" and he lept up quickly walking his naked body through my lounge room. Im not embarrassed to say I watched him go, in awe that he was finally mine. His perfect view walking into the kitchen, as I got up off the floor and settled myself back onto the couch, and felt silly sitting there shirtless. Finding my top I put it on, leaving the bra discarded on the floor.

He walked back into the room, his dick now hanging softer. But it was still big, he had to have about 5inches down there. I flushed red, thinking how moments before I had my lips engulfed around him.

"Here you go" as he handed me a glass of juice. I took a big mouthful, grateful for the flavour (orange and passionfruit) I didnt think water would wash away all the taste. "Im sorry" he added shyly, as he found his boxers and top, pulling them on. I was slightly disappointed that he was covering up, he was a sight to behold.

I finished my mouthful, the taste of citrus now on my lips. "What on earth for?"

Adrien looked awkward, and I was glad it wasn't just me that was feeling a little nervous in this department.

"I dont know how to put it eloquently. Um, finishing in your mouth? I should have given you more warning. I just kind of exploded. And im sorry"

He sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder, I hadn't realised I was cold until I felt his warmth engulf me. I snuggled into the groove of his arm.

"I don't mind. Im glad I could make you feel that good" I admitted to him, looking up at him a small smile playing across my lips.

"Well it definitely felt better then when I do it myself, not that I can use my mouth but you know" the blush returning to his face.

"Well your welcome" I was so proud of myself, I was now able to call Adrien my boyfriend and apparently some of that reading online, talking with Alya and flipping through magazines had helped, because he didnt seem to complain. It would have been nice if I got a little action but I wasnt about to just come out and say "hey its my turn now".

"So you wanna eat out?" he asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

It took me a few seconds to register, my mind slightly in the gutter.

"We could. Or we could go make pizzas? Benefits of owning a bakery we have ample ingredients"

Adrien lept of the couch, pulling me with him. "That sounds fantastic. I never get to cook!"

Unable to contain my smile, I happily trotted into the kitchen, as he followed me. Adrien sat down on the bench and I had a strong urge to quote my mother "tables are for glasses, not assess. But I refrained, as it was great seeing how relaxed and comfortable he was here. Oh his ass, what a sight that was. Ok think Marinette, what were you doing? Ingredients. Gather the ingredients. Shaking my self out of my thoughts, I reached up on my tip toes to the top cupboard trying for the Pizza sauce and Herbs. Fully aware that my shirt rode up, showing off my toned stomach. I saw Adrien look, then quickly avert his eyes as he saw me notice.

It was my turn to smirk. I passed him some cheese and the grater. "Here you go. Start with this"

A small laugh escaped him as he took the grater and awkwardly he started to grate the cheese, I hadn't seen it done that way before but hey it got the job done.

"Is there anything you dont like on your pizza?"

I asked, as I walked over to fridge and took out the peppers, onion and pineapple.

He looked over to me "I have a confession"

"oh?" as i closed the fridge door with my foot, walking back to the bench.

"Yes, I dont even like pizza" he tried to look serious, even whilst he grated the cheese at lightning speed.

"Ha very funny. I see you eat it all the time."

"Ok you got me. Wow you do pay attention, I love pizza. It reminds me of my time in Italy for fashion week, but honestly I really dont like pineapple"

"Really!"

"Yep. I cant stomach the taste of it. Can we do like half on half off?"

"Na I dont mind skipping it all together. Hows the cheese coming along?"

"I think im done, need any more help?"

Smiling at him, "Think you can manage setting the table?"

He nodded as I continued cutting up the other toppings, sneaking glances over at Adrien when I could, but I didnt want to loose a finger whilst chopping the onion.

Once all the condiments were ready, I took the pizza sauce and squeezed the tube, none came out. Huh, thats odd there was some in there, I shook the tube hoping to get some down to the bottom, aware that ask I moved my breasts bounced freely under my loose fitting shirt.

I saw him looking, so I shook the tube slightly more than necessary. When satisfied I squeezed again, only to find too much came out and it splattered upon my top. My chest now lightly splattered with tomato paste.

"Dammit" I muttered as I turned to look for the tea towel.

"Here" Adrien called from behind me, I whirled around only to find him tea towelless. My confusion apparent as he added " let me get that for you". His finger lightly tracing across my collar bone collecting the sauce.

It sent shivers though me. Noticing my reaction he bent forward slightly using his tounge to clean the rest of my chest.

"I didnt know you liked tomato this much" I commented, my nipples had hardened and they ached to be touched.

"I dont mind it, but I admit It tastes better on you than on a pizza base."

I smiled at his comment, as I noticed his hands finding thier way under my shirt. "Mari, there is some on here, perhaps you could take it off?

I lifted my arms up as he pulled the shirt over my head, tickling my nipples as the soft fabric grazed over them, making a mental note to put it in the wash asap, tomato was a bitch to wash.

Feeling mischievous I turned back around and continued to spread the pizza sauce on the base.

His hands finding thier way to my front, he started to massage my breasts. I didnt want him to stop, so I reached forward for the pepperoni. As I pulled away slightly I felt his hands tighten around me.

"Remember you promised no pineapple" He murmured into my hear, as I tried to concentrate on what I was doing.

Once everything but the cheese was on, I stood there and enjoyed his touch on my body. His hands where everywhere, but not rushed. His lips traced my neck, throat and he nibbled at my ear. I dont know at what point I started to grind into him, but I sure as hell wasnt stopping.

I eyed the grated cheese. It was on the far side of the bench. Painfully pulling my self forward from his lips I reached over the bench. The movement sending my ass pressing against his groin. His hard erection, nestled between my cheeks. I stayed in the position much longer than needed as I continued to twirl my hips in a way that made me want to clear the bench and let him fuck me here and now. It was romantic, but it was what I wanted and needed in the moment.

"Mari, the cheese" he whispered in my ear. As I came back into the moment, as I straightened his erection felt harder than before if that were at all possible, but his hands came around to the front and my clit started to tingle.

"I dont want to hurry you" he spoke softly in my ear "but if you do hurry" his finger traced over the entrance to my pussy "I want to explore you further Mari". I gulped, as I focused on his fingers their touch teasing me.

I have never sprinkled cheese over a pizza faster in my life.

A.N

Prob the most cheesiest thing Ive ever written but I felt like some light hearted, teenagery smut

Hope the holiday season is treating everyone well.

~MortalMarquess~


End file.
